Concerning the liquid crystal display device manufacturing apparatuses mentioned above, Patent Document 1 discloses a manufacturing apparatus in which cut pieces of belt-shaped films fed from material rolls are bonded from upper and lower sides to a substrate (liquid crystal panel) fed linearly in planar view. Patent Document 1 also discloses that the material rolls are placed at set locations and new material rolls are introduced into the set locations from the side thereof.
In a manufacturing system, a plurality of liquid crystal display device manufacturing apparatuses each having such a linear line structure and a material roll introduction part provided at the side of the line may be arranged parallel to one another in such a manner that the panel feeding lines are arranged in the same direction. In such a manufacturing system, the plurality of manufacturing apparatuses are essentially the same in design, and therefore, the material roll introduction parts do not face each other.
In such a manufacturing system, therefore, the material roll introduction part is placed at every aisle between the manufacturing apparatuses arranged parallel to each other, so that every aisle serves as a material roll feed path. In addition, when a working path for operation or maintenance is provided on the opposite side from the material roll introduction part or on the same side as the material roll introduction part, every aisle serves as a working path.